Conventional gang nut assemblies comprise an elongated channel member and a plurality of nut units which are spaced apart along the web of the channel. The nut units present internally threaded openings having centers which are parallel to each other and which extend perpendicular to the web of the channel. The nut units N have a base B (FIGS. 1-3) which sets down on the channel web W. A pair of struck out tabs T limit longitudinal movement of the nut units. The channel sidewalls W limit sideways movement. A spring S, having side portions which fit into sidewall openings O, retain the nut units N. This construction allows the nut units N to float somewhat both laterally and longitudinally of the channel. The purpose of the float is to accommodate some misalignment of the nut opening and the bolt or stud to which it is to be attached. The need for a spring S, the web tabs T, and the sidewall opening, results in this type of gang nut assembly being relatively expensive to manufacture.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a new gang nut assembly construction characterized by the channel, a plurality of one piece nut units, and a snap fit connection of the nut units to the channel.